Nobody Knows
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Youngmin dan waktu yang disenanginya, tidak memiliki kaitan dengan siapapun kecuali Sewoon dan tetangga sama lantainya. (Lim Youngmin, Jung Sewoon, Produce 101)


**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Nobody Knows**

(MXM's Youngmin x Jung Se Woon)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warning : typos, possibly ooc_

 **~.~**

 _Recommended Song : Across The Universe (Junggigo)_

~.~

Kalau ada satu waktu rutin dimana perasaan baik seseorang berada pada posisi puncak, Youngmin memilih larut malam sebagai saat dimana dia merasa perasaannya begitu baik. Bukan waktu pagi dimana banyak orang pada distrik tempat dirinya tinggal menikmati menu sarapan dengan tenang, jelas bukan waktu pagi dimana dia mencium aroma kopi dari kedai tanpa sempat berkunjung karena jadwal kelas pagi.

Youngmin menyukai waktu malam dimana banyak orang pada distrik tempat dirinya tinggal sudah nyaman dalam selimut mereka, waktu malam dimana dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan hariannya, waktu malam dimana kedai minuman tepi jalan sudah tutup, waktu dimana dia bertemu dengan Sewoon. Senyuman Youngmin bertemu dengan senyuman tipis Sewoon yang selesai menutup pintu kedai.

Tangan dingin Youngmin menjadi lebih hangat karena sentuhan dengan tangan Sewoon, jemari Sewoon mengisi jarak kosong antara jari Youngmin dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Tanaman basah di sisi jalan mengeluarkan aroma menenangkan, memusingkan Youngmin untuk berpikir mana yang lebih membuat tenang antara aroma tanah usai hujan juga aroma kopi pada Sewoon.

"Aku merasa pening, malam ini" Youngmin membuka suara dan meninggikan sudut bibirnya saat menyadari pandangan Sewoon mengarah padanya

"Kau sakit?" Nada biasa pada perkataan itu bukan masalah bagi Youngmin, mendengar isi perkataan Sewoon yang jelas merasa khawatir padanya

"Entahlah. Aroma tanah yang basah menjadi lebih menenangkan saat dicampur dengan aroma kopi darimu, aku jadi merasa pening kalau memikirkan bagaimana saat aku berjauhan denganmu" Ekspresi mengernyit Sewoon membuat Youngmin melontarkan tawa dengan keras, merasa senang karena masih menemukan jari Sewoon diantara sela jemarinya walau dia melontarkan kata tidak bermutu

"Kau harus berhenti mendengar lagu yang dibuat oleh Donghyun" Kepala Youngmin mengangguk seadanya untuk menanggapi perkataan Sewoon, meskipun dia tidak mungkin menurutinya mengingat dia dan Donghyun berada di kelompok seni yang sama

"Tapi aku pikir kau ingin melihat wajahku di pagi hari, dan mendapat bunga mawar saat kau membuka pintu" Alis Youngmin terangkat tinggi seperti mengatakan itu memang benar, Sewoon memalingkan wajahnya dari ekspresi terlalu percaya diri di wajah Youngmin

"Bicara saja pada jadwal kelasmu" Balasan Sewoon membuat Youngmin kembali tertawa dengan geli, tidak mendapat protes karena orang-orang sudah menyamankan diri dalam selimut mereka

"Aku menyukaimu" Remang lampu jalanan memberi gambaran samar dari wajah Sewoon yang memerah karena perkataan Youngmin

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu" Deham canggung Sewoon setelah membalas perkataan Youngmin begitu menggemaskan bagi Youngmin, sisi wajah yang menjadi panas atau rona merah di wajah bukan hal yang perlu dipedulikan oleh Youngmin. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sewoon saat ini, membuat Youngmin merasa tidak perlu menutupi dan menyembunyikan apapun karena rasa khawatir terhadap pandangan orang lain

"Aku mencintaimu" Youngmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sewoon dengan perasaan tidak rela, mengambil satu langkah di depan Sewoon dan tersenyum saat melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Sewoon dengan jelas. Bibir Sewoon terbuka seperti ingin melancarkan protes, sebelum dua tangan Youngmin membingkai wajahnya dan membuat si Jung mengurungkan protesnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Samar, gumaman Sewoon didengar oleh Youngmin sebelum angin malam membawanya agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar ungkapan Sewoon. Youngmin memperhatikan bagaimana mata Sewoon terpejam saat si Lim mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan nafas hangatnya mengenai wajah Sewoon juga sebaliknya

'Chu~' Sudut bibir Youngmin meninggi untuk tersenyum diantara ciumannya dengan Sewoon saat merasakan bibir Sewoon bergerak lebih dulu, tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk membalas gerakan Sewoon

'Buk' Youngmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sewoon saat merasakan tinju Sewoon pada perutnya, tidak menahan senyuman karena pemandangan Sewoon yang terengah kehabisan nafas begitu lucu dalam pandangannya

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan agar kau tetap bernafas saat kita melakukan ciuman, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku" Tinjuan ringan Sewoon pada lengan Youngmin tidak melunturkan senyuman geli Pemuda dengan panggilan 'Alpaca' itu

"Berhenti menertawaiku" Lengan Youngmin mengurung tubuh Sewoon, sebelum 'Ponyo' itu melayangkan tinjuan yang lebih keras padanya

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, aku tertawa karena melihatmu" Telinga Youngmin menangkap decakan sebal dari Sewoon yang berada dalam dekapannya

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan melanjutkannya" Youngmin melihat telinga Sewoon yang memerah sebelum dia menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, sepertinya Sewoon masih mengingat pola gombalan Youngmin saat awal mereka bertemu tadi

"Melihatmu membuat perutku terasa geli dipenuhi kupu-kupu, jadi aku tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa gelinya atau aku akan merasakan sakit perut semalaman" Youngmin pikir gombalannya masih buruk dibandingkan dengan Donghyun yang biasa menulis lagu romantis, tapi telinga merah Sewoon memberi tanda kalau gombalan Youngmin berhasil untuk Sewoon. Youngmin sendiri hanya ingin memberikan gombalan pada Sewoon, hanya membutuhkan reaksi menggemaskan Sewoon saat mereka sedang berdua, hanya membutuhkan Sewoon menjadi pendengar dari gombalan tidak bermutu miliknya

"Gombalanmu tidak bermutu" Komentar Sewoon tanpa melepaskan dekapan Youngmin di tubuhnya, balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Youngmin saat si Lim hendak melepas dekapannya

"Kau ingin kita terus berada di posisi ini, Sewoon-ah?" Pertanyaan Youngmin dibalas Sewoon dengan menarik dan membuang nafas berulang kali sebelum menjauhkan tangan dari tubuh Youngmin

"Ayo pulang" Mata Youngmin menemukan lirikan Sewoon padanya, bukan tatapan intens dengan durasi panjang namun membuat keduanya saling memalingkan wajah dengan deham dan gestur canggung setelahnya

"Iya, benar. Ayo pulang" Youngmin meraih tangan Sewoon tanpa meminta ijin atau persetujuan dari sang pemilik terlebih dahulu, merasakan jemari Sewoon mengeratkan genggaman dengannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Youngmin tahu dia tidak perlu melambankan langkah seperti bagaimana dia berjalan dengan teman perempuan (rekan kerja kelompok) yang mengeluh saat dia melangkah cepat dengan kaki panjangnya, tapi Youngmin tidak memiliki cara lain untuk memperpanjang waktu perjalanannya dengan Sewoon

"Terima kasih, karena kau mengantarku hingga depan apartemenku" Bibir Youngmin melengkung untuk membalas perkataan Sewoon, tepatnya tidak bisa menahan diri karena senyuman Sewoon yang dianggapnya begitu menggemaskan. Dalam hati Youngmin merutuki waktu bertemu mereka yang begitu larut, membuatnya kesulitan menemukan kedai makanan yang bisa dikunjungi, membuat mereka tidak bisa menunjuk toko menarik dan melihat-lihat sekedar memperpanjang pertemuan mereka. Walau begitu Youngmin masih menganggap waktu malam sebagai saat dimana perasaan baiknya berada di puncak

"Kau hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?" Tanya Youngmin, masih dengan lengkung senyum yang kelihatan seperti seringai pada saat ini. Alis Youngmin meninggi seperti menunggu jawaban yang diinginkan dari Sewoon di hadapannya

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?" Sewoon seharusnya tahu kalau jawabannya tidak mengubah apapun bagi Youngmin, begitu juga Youngmin yang memahami kalau dia hanya menunggu saat bibir Sewoon terbuka.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Youngmin merutuk perjalanan yang begitu singkat saat dirinya bersama Sewoon, dia menyenangi kebersamaan mereka di larut malam seperti ini, waktu dimana dia leluasa menautkan tangan dengan Sewoon tanpa merasakan tatapan ingin tahu atau pandangan menilai orang lain, waktu dimana dia dapat menghabiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Sewoon tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka, waktu dimana Youngmin sungguh menerapkan kalimat 'Dunia seolah hanya milik berdua dengan Kekasih'.

Youngmin ingin menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sewoon selain larut malam, sayangnya dia tidak bisa melempar tugas kuliahnya dan tas gitar Sewoon begitu saja. Youngmin ingin mengajak Sewoon pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat apapun bersama Sewoon terdengar menyenangkan, tapi larut malam akan menjemput pagi dengan cepat dan mengurangi istirahat Sewoon. Katakan saja Youngmin memiliki terlalu banyak kekhawatiran, tapi Sewoon yang sakit bukan termasuk diantara Sewoon yang menyenangkan dilihat bagi Youngmin.

Lirikan mata Youngmin pada jam tangan bahan karet miliknya menemukan kalau saat ini masih larut malam, membuat dua tangannya membingkai wajah Sewoon sementara dia merendahkan wajahnya untuk memerangkap bibir Sewoon dengan bibirnya. Youngmin tidak ingin peduli terhadap pandangan orang yang menemukan mereka berciuman di larut malam ini, tapi Sewoon meninju dadanya dan mendorong tubuh Youngmin saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang hendak dibuka.

Tetangga sama lantai Sewoon berlalu setelah menerima dan membalas sapaan seadanya dari Youngmin dan Sewoon, membuat Youngmin melirik pada Sewoon yang masih melihat tetangganya melangkah menjauh. Tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tetangga itu berbalik dan melihat mereka, Youngmin melayangkan kecupan ringan di bibir Sewoon dan memberikan senyuman sebagai pengganti ucapan sampai jumpa. Pemandangan Sewoon yang memasang ekspresi kosong setelah dia mengecup bibirnya, membuat Youngmin tersenyum hingga menjelang tidur. Menunggu larut malam berikutnya untuk merasakan puncak perasaan bahagianya.

 **.** ** _END_** **.**

Aku butuh asupan fanfic PacaPonyo, MinWoon, atau apapun nama couple Youngmin x Sewoon. Aku masih ngerjain fanfic sebelah juga, cuman bikin isengan ini pas lagi megang HP. Makasih buat yang udah baca, juga minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Silahkan review ya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20170923_


End file.
